rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Royce Cruger
Royce Cruger is a miscellaneous character created by Jacob Roach. Stats 335 UNASSIGNED EXP Basics Age He is 57 but looks 40 Voice Chris Sabit Backstory An illegitimate child raised by his legal insane grandfather due to his dad being the go to guy for “dealing” with the competition and opposition for the Schnee Dust Company (and generally just not being around at all) and his mom always being “out and about”. When the time came he changed his first name and enrolled into Signal and eventually Beacon. His father’s reputation gained unwanted attention from human and faunus. Usually resulting in various forms of bullying which would always end in a fight. This persisted all the way into his training at signal, until one day help came from an Amazon of a faunus, Nyella Pathera Atroxiton (Or Nell as he'd call her). After she cleaned house, the 2 become very close. First as friends, then as lovers. The 2 had moved in within their second year at Beacon and by the end of their 3rd they manged to have two children, twins. Rather than actively work for the academies, Royce and Nell opened a freelance business where they would take a variety of jobs that required their skills. This allowed them to work with slightly less restrictions. They would each take turns watching the kids as one went on a job. However, one day Nell didn't come back. After a week of worrying, her body was found, dead, surrounded with thousands of impressions of dead Grimm. Royce was crushed beyond the point of tears. He did his best raising the twins alone and preparing them for Beacon. While the business was still doing fine, Royce found himself entering a deep depression as he couldn't handle the fact that he was doing it alone, so when offered to be a professor, he instantly took the position. After his son and daughters wedding, Royce decided to wander Remnant. Along his travels he aquired new skills and gear as well as met some odd people. One piece of equipment that he found was a set of armor said to give the wearer's attacks divine properties. This was put to the test when he went up against a rough archangel, and after a long battle Royce managed to come out on top. It wouldn't be the first time he would clash and defeat celestial beings. Angels and demons of varying strength fell to his blade over the years. However, he's also earned some friends that live in high places just in case he needs a miracle (Haha, bad joke). Personality Despite fatherhood and old age dialing it down a bit, he's still a sarcastic, egotistical, cynical ass. Resume Occupation Former Professor of Grimm Biology at Beacon Education Signal and Beacon Combat Weapon Set- A plasma rifle that doubles as a broad sword who's blade can be superheated to high temperatures. Uses lightning dust rounds on top of shooting concentrated plasma. Orion- A plasma pistol with the same capabilities as Set. Semblance Plasma Manipulation. Field of influence is 500 feet. Can change the form or direction of Plasma shots within his field of influence as well as extend the length of the plasma aura around the blades when Set is in sword form. He has also learned several abilities over the years of travel. Plasma crash: Plasma clings to his fist or sword as it unleashes a powerful explosion upon impact. Lighting Crash: By using his bodies own natural electrical charge, he can ionize the oxygen in his body, turning into lightning and moving just as fast. He can also create lightning this way as well. Heat/Lightning immunity: Due to the nature of his semblance and what it works with, Royce is immune to high temperatures and electrical currents. Nova Crash: By supercharging his aura, Royce can unleash a powerful blast with his sword who's full power is equivalent to that of a meteor impact comparable to the one that killed the dinosaurs. Future Outlook Character Development Already reached Intended Career Already reached Goals Find some way to see Nell one last time and say goodbye. Other Notes His father, Rex Cruger, transferred his aura to Royce after he was killed. Timeline Season 0 BST 2-1 This Was Tradition - 15 EXP *Attends introductory assembly and meets friends The Day Has Finally Come - 75 EXP * Attends Initiation I'm Gay! - 25 EXP * Fights Cerise and Nur, while commenting on Lovecraftian insanity I Might Turn into a Monster - 100 EXP * Fears the worst for himself because of the "Grimm parasite" situation It's Not Really Your Cup of Tea - 120 EXP * Is cured of the Grimm Parasite Gallery Royce.png Royce2.png Category:Characters